youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Powerpuff Mice Movie part 1 - Main Title/Basil Creates The Powerpuff Mice
(Opening shot: A shot of the skyline of Townsville at night. Amidst the shadows and lighted windows of the skyscrapers, a light emanates from the center of the shot.) *Narrator: The city of Townsville! (An explosion is heard, and a red hue emanates o.c. down on Townsville streets. An alarm is heard in the distance.) *Narrator: ...Is in some serious, serious, SERIOUS trouble! (Zoom in on a burning building, followed by a donut shop, and several other buildings. The alarm continues in the background.) *Narrator: Day after day, crime, lawlessness and evil are running rampant. Its citizens have lost all hope! They are utterly helpless and in desperate need of a true hero! But who? Is there no one who can help this forsaken town and make it a better place? (Transition to a long shot of a grocery store aisle, with light muzac background, as a mouse detective slowly walks into the scene, rising high above the camera.) (The mouse detective is a slender light brown mouse, with tan markings at the muzzle, a long, skinny tail, a brown nose, curvy pink ears, and green eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, a green necktie, a brown waistcoat, matching pants, and black shoes with spats over them. He also wears a brown Inverness and deerstalker cap. His name is Basil of Baker Street.) *Narrator: Fear not, fair viewers. For there is a man, a man of science. A forward thinking man who looks back. Back to a sweeter time, when there was a spice to life and everything was nice! (A muscular gold grasshopper with one good eye, Hopper, who goes unnamed in the movie, cocks a cartoon classic elephant gun at the distressed cashier woman mouse, who nervously hands him the money as the Basil looks on in sadness and slumps his back as he exits. Hopper grins sinisterly.) *Narrator: I must profess, sir, this man, holds the ingredients to Townsville's salvation! (Basil looks back, confronted by the imposing, also-unnamed junkyard dogs.) (One of the junkyard dogs is a slender Doberman/Rottweiler mix with black and brown fur. His name is Buster.) (The second one is a slender Afghan Hound with red fur and dark brown ears. Her name is Ruby, the only girl in the gang.) (The third one is a small, slender Boston terrier with black and white fur and a French accent. His name is Francois.) (The fourth one is a slender Irish Wolfhound with light gray and dark gray fur. His name is Sparky.) (The fifth and last one is an obese Old English Sheepdog with gray and white fur. His name is Mooch.) (Buster has his paw-fist cocked, ready to punch Basil.) Narrator: This man known simply as... (Buster lands an unseen punch to Basil's face.) *Narrator: Basil of Baker Street! (Cut to an extreme close-up of a baby rat's face, screeching wildly, as heavy techno music plays in the b.g. He is in the laboratory in the basement of Basil's suburban home.) (The baby rat is small and slightly plump with pink skin, gray fur, rounded ears, a rose button nose and ear innards, yellow eyes, and a long, fleshy pink tail, wearing only a diaper.) (The baby rat leaps from table to table to floor, destroying beakers and other fragile objects in his wake. Pan to Basil, grocery bag in one hand and head in the other, looking very tired and distressed as he watches the baby rat's destruction with a distant sadness.) "A NIKKDISNEYLOVER9390 PRODUCTION" "STARRING:" "CATHY CAVADINI" "VIVIENNE JOLIE-PITT" "TRESS MACNEILLE" "JOHN CLEESE" "JIM CUMMINGS" "TIM CURRY" "WRITTEN AND STORYBOARDED BY NIKKDISNEYLOVER8390" "ART DIRECTION BY NIKKDISNEYLOVER8390" "EXECUTIVE PRODUCER:" "NIKKDISNEYLOVER8390" "PRODUCED BY NIKKDISNEYLOVER8390" "DIRECTED BY NIKKDISNEYLOVER8390" (As the credits pause moments of action, the baby rat destroys a TV, unreels an old-fashioned magnetic tape computer, removes papers from a file cabinet, destroys a glass tubing set by hanging on it, and punches a wall clock, while Professor adds in the infamous ingredients of Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice, and mixes it in angles similar to the cartoon opening. The music reaches a dramatic climax as the baby rat pushes Basil in the back, causing his stirring rod to smash into a beaker of thick black liquid suspended over the pot. The words Chemical X are seen in black lettering as the liquid drains from the beaker. Basil stands hunched over the concoction, a look of combined horror and fascination written on his face as it bubbles and churns in an eerily pink glow. Sensing the reaction becoming more agitated, he backs away from the pot, as the baby rat looks on in curiosity. The professor runs for cover, as the baby rat watches the now violently bubbling mixture, fixated. A loud explosion is heard, and the screen goes black. Familiar giggling of three little mice is heard, as the Powerpuff logo is slowly zoomed back and a few notes of the theme song come ringing through.) "THE POWERPUFF MICE MOVIE" (Panning from behind the pot, Basil is in the distance, thrown up against a wall, the lab accoutrements destroyed from either the baby rat's mayhem, the explosion, or both. Basil wearily opens his eyes. In surprise, he whips backwards on his feet and leans towards the wall. He walks forwards from a backwards angle, then another shot shows him coming forward, jaw open, and head tilting as he cannot believe what he sees. Three little mice are looking up at him, all smiles. Standing in front of the now-empty pot, there is a young Scottish girl mouse on the left, arms folded demurely in front, a teenage Russian girl mouse in the middle, with arms outstretched from their sides, and a teenage American girl mouse and arms folded behind on the right.) (The Russian girl mouse is 16 years old, with brown fur (with some of it in a ponytail), peach markings at the muzzle, underbelly, and upper face, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, small black whiskers, a pink button nose, thin black eyebrows, and blue eyes. She wears only a green blouse.) (The Scottish girl mouse is 5 years old, with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, a round head, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, thin black eyebrows, and little hands and feet. She wears white panties, a matching collar with a forest green bow, a light blue shirt with long sleeves, a blue miniskirt with a red plaid pattern, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a red hair-bow behind her left ear.) (The American girl mouse is 14 years old, with creamy fur, long, flowing golden-blonde hair, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, long limbs, sea-green eyes, and thin black eyebrows. She wears only a lilac T-shirt.) *Russian Girl Mouse/Middle Girl: Hi! *Basil of Baker Street/Professor Utonium: (jumping backwards) Aah! *Russian Girl Mouse/Middle Girl: What's your name? *Basil/Professor: Oh, um, my name? My name is Basil! Basil of Baker Street! (he bows) Hello! *Mice/Girls: Hello, Basil of Baker Street! It's very nice to meet you! *Basil/Professor: It's very nice to meet you too! Umm.. what are your names? *Russian Girl Mouse/Middle Girl: Well, you made us, so shouldn't you also name us? *Basil/Professor: Umm, Okay! Ohh.. this is so cool! (kneeling down, hand on chin, gesturing to the Russian girl mouse.) Well, now let's see.. because of your small size and your beauty in age, I think I'll call you...Tanya Mousekewitz! (Tanya Mousekewitz seems pleased, smiling brightly and holding her arms out in front of her. The Scottish girl mouse erupts in peals of giggles as the other two look at her.) *Basil/Professor: Well, aren't you all kind and compassionate! That's it! You'll be my little Olivia Flaversham! Since the bowtie on your collar resembles the color of the olives on the olive tree. So, we have Tanya Mousekewitz, Olivia Flaversham, and... (Focus on the American girl mouse, eager faced and blinking excitedly in anticipation of her christening.) *Basil/Professor: Mmm...Gadget Hackwrench! Because you like to invent things, such as flying machines! (The eager smile evaporates into a dour frown, as Gadget Hackwrench crosses her arms in front of her.) Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Parts Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Scenes Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Transcripts